My Sticky Little Savvy
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Just a cute little OC idea that I came across. Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Ah, a little OC story for Savvy! I love the book!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs but the whole point of a Savvy is owned by Ingrid Law.**

* * *

"Sariah, come on!"

My thirteenth birthday. Fun, right?

Haha. Totally and utterly wrong in every sense of the word. So we get our savvies on our thirteenth birthday, right? Right. And mine? Oh, let's just say it went a little something like this:

"Sariah!" called my brother Josh. He was irritating to say the least. He had the long dark curls that made girls swoon and the crazy gorgeous eyes that drove everyone insane. His savvy: he could turn on and off lights by snapping. Cool. Unless it's one of those lights with the whole "snap-on, snap-off" thing going on because then it just shatters. It's confused by his savvy and the natural programming and all that.

"Coming!" I hissed through gritted teeth, putting down my can of soda before running over to where my aunt had the cake set up. My Aunt Lydia was my whole family wrapped up in one. Josh was my brother and our parents had died when we were young, so it was basically just the three of us living out on a farm in the middle of nowhere. Which I actually liked.

My aunt's savvy was that she was an animal whisperer. Like, legit. No jokes. She could hear animals. Cool and weird. So the farm made perfect sense until we got hundreds and billions of chickens added to the fifteen horses and thirty-two cows. Now her head was full of voices and home schooling was better than ever for me and Josh.

The cake was lopsided and I was pretty sure I saw an eggshell in it when Aunt Lydia cut a big slice for me, but I was good with that. She wasn't perfect and I liked that about her.

"Joshua," said my aunt, not cutting him a piece of cake until he did what she requested, "can you get me that tub of ice cream in the fridge?"

My brother gave a quick nod and bolted off, fast across the open grass of our wide backyard of pure meadows and nothing but space. Living in the middle of nowhere was my slice of heaven.

"Grab my soda!" I yelled to him, only realizing that I had left it inside on the kitchen table after I had gotten thirsty from the cake. It wasn't bad. A little dry in my mouth and it wasn't perfect, but I could deal with it.

"Sariah!" he yelled, poking his head out the door. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

I raised an eyebrow while shoveling another forkful of cake into my mouth and letting it taste good all the way down.

"It's frickin' stuck!"

My aunt looked at me, perplexity crossing her features. "What-"

"I have no idea." I bolted up from sitting on the bench at out picnic table and headed inside to see what was bugging Josh so much that he felt the need to call me all the way back inside on my birthday instead of just bringing me my dang soda like I asked.

"It's stuck," he repeated when I stepped foot inside our little ranch-style house. It was cozy and just big enough for the three of us to live in nicely. "Like, no joke. Stuck. To the table. Won't even budge."

I blinked a bunch of times and picked it up before setting it down again. "You're a moron," I told him lightly with a hand on his shoulder as his cheeks turned beet red as a blush crept to his features. "It's perfectly fine."

He gave me a long cold stare as the embarrassment flushed from his features. "Seriously, Sariah, I swear it was stuck. Legit stuck." His eyes were serious. "I'm still thinking that this is some kind of joke. And I don't like it."

"Try picking it up again." I folded my arms across my chest and eyed him as he did try to pick it up again.

And he pulled at it. It was a can of soda. Totally and utterly ordinary in every possible way. Normal. Just straight up normal. And he's yanking at it like it's a four hundred pound weight.

Literally, my jaw just drops. "For real?" I ask, pushing him aside and picking it up without even trying. I just pick it up. Normally.

"For real." He takes it from me and puts it on the table, let's go and picks it up again. With ease. "Well that right there is totally whacked up, Sariah," he said, running a hand through his moppy hair as I put it down again and pick it back up without even putting effort into it. "Your savvy?"

"A savvy?" I asked, blinking at him like he had a third eye right in the middle of his forehead. "That? I'd call it a curse faster than I'd call it a savvy!"

"You got it?" asked Aunt Lydia as she walked in.

"This is crazy," said Josh. He began to demonstrate by doing it himself. Then I put it down and picked it back up. Then I put it down again and he attempted to pull it from where I had placed it on the table, again tugging at it like it was a challenge. "And totally legit!"

My aunt rubbed her hands on her old beat-up apron before trying to pick it up herself. And she couldn't do it. And she didn't try much after that. "Well," she said, looking to me with her big green eyes full of amazement at what the world had brought to me as my savvy, "that's a pretty strange one, Sariah. Consider yourself special."

"That's a sticky lil' savvy," said my brother, still dumbfounded that he couldn't lift a darn can off of a table.

My sticky little savvy might've been more fun than I had thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was funny. Haha! Please review.**

**~Sky**


End file.
